Generally, in information and telecommunications technology the segmenting and successive transmission payload data to be transmitted is known. Furthermore it is generally known that as payload data or payload information control information is appended to these data segments, generally referred to as data packet, for example addressing data, transmission sequence, flow control and error correction, so that the data packets can be assigned to the correct recipient and so that after transmission is completed, any necessary error handling can be performed on the receive side and the data packets—data segments—can be reassembled correctly again.
When a data packet of this type passes through a number of layers which in their turn are assigned protocols, especially error protocols, before being transmitted over a physical channel—for which provision is made in accordance with the OSI reference model for example—, the payload data of a data packet will mostly be encapsulated within a number of items of control information assigned to the individual layers or protocols, with data for error correction in each case.
The control information appended to the payload data in this way results in it occupying the capacity of the transmission channel/channels and thus reducing the payload data rate or the payload data throughput.